1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid transport device.
2. Related Art
A device disclosed in JP-T-2010-534085 has been known as a liquid transport device for transporting a liquid to a living body. In the liquid transport device, a liquid of a liquid storage portion is injected into the living body by driving a pump while puncturing the living body with an injection portion (a catheter or the like) which injects the liquid.
JP-T-2010-534085 discloses that a dosage patch unit is connected on a frame unit which is attached to a patient's skin (the surface of a living body).
JP-T-2010-534085 discloses that since a sealing surface is fixed to the entire lower surface of the dosage patch unit via the frame unit, the sealing surface disclosed in JP-T-2010-534085 is formed into a wide and solid planar shape. As a result, the liquid transport device is easily detached from a flexible surface of the living body, and the surface of the living body is corrected to be a planar surface by the flat sealing surface, thereby increasing a load (pain) on the living body.
On the other hand, like the dosage patch unit disclosed in JP-T-2010-534085, a unit (a pump unit) which accommodates the liquid storage portion (the storage portion) and the pump needs to be a certain size, and thus there is a limitation to the reduction of an area of a lower surface of the unit. In addition, the sealing surface also needs an area such that the liquid transport device is fixed to the surface of the living body, and thus there is a limitation to the reduction of the sealing surface.